Mi vida es cotidiana, ¿y la tuya que?
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Nagihiko desapareció antes de la graduación, 3 años después Rima se muda a Tokio a seguir su sueño de ser comediante; donde se encontrara con Nagihiko y su vida dará un giro de 360 grados, ¿Sobrevivira a los extraños eventos que le sucederan sin enamorarse del antiguo Jack?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Las series de este fanfic no me pertenecen y este trabajo no tiene fines de lucro.

Este es un tributo al fanfic de mi amiga Tomoyo, que lamentablemente borro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Prologo.

Por fin estoy aquí...Tokyo, la capital del sofisticado Japón y el perfecto lugar para aprender mi vocación. De ahora en adelante seria puro esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas y sangre; pero no importaba si eso me guiaba a mi sueño de ser una famosa comediante, y si es posible, no, será posible la comediante más grande de Japón y reconocida en todo el mundo.

Ya lo sé, ¿muy grandes aspiraciones para una chica de 15 años verdad? tonterías, simples patrañas que la gente se fuerza en creer para que sientan que no es su culpa. La propia Utau me lo había explicado, "No te pongas a mendigar ser otro artista mas, solo serás grande si te propones a ser grande" y ya que la chica había filmado una película con un afamado directo hace dos años, es más que obvio que tiene razón.

— Al fin estoy aquí...y sin tu ayuda Nagihiko—dije con cierto resentimiento que de inmediato clasifique como simple enojo. Hace dos años el me había prometido ayudarme, pero era exactamente cuando mis padres prometieron ir a ver los cerezos un mes después de mi cumpleaños, no más que una tontería. Y como un pensamiento tan fugaz como una estrella, se me escapo de mis labios sin mi consentimiento—me pregunto...donde estarás.

Flash Back

No quedaban más que unos pocos días para ingresar en la escuela media. Aunque muchos estaban nerviosos, yo no vinculaba parte de ellos, es decir, ¿que más daba? era solo un año mas, si era en otro lugar distinto al anterior daba lo mismo, solo era otro año de exámenes, proyectos, rumores y tareas. Al menos no era la única que lo pensaba.

— Es un alivio que ambos estemos bien con eso—admitió Nagihiko. Fue su idea el que nos reuniéramos en el parque, como ya había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez, todo estaba mucho mas floreado y alegre, no es que eso me afectara a mí, pero era lindo el no estarse congelando la nariz—aunque parece que Amu-chan ahora está bien con los cambios, algo me dice que estará con los nervios de punta nuevamente—menciono algo nervioso. Yo solo reaccione con una pequeña mueca, pero no estar nerviosa por Amu, estoy enfada, ¡llevábamos hablando de Amu desde que llegamos aquí! es decir, n-no es como si quisiera que habláramos de nosotros o cosas absurdas que pasan en las salidas, pero tampoco quería que Amu fuera el centro de atención.

— Dime Rima-chan, ¿aun quieres ser comediante?—pregunto de repente sorprendiéndome. Bueno, no era de Amu, eso ya era algo, mientras pregunto me miraba fijamente, yo solo mire a un lado encontrándome con Kusu Kusu, que me miraba con absoluto interés esperando mi respuesta.

— B-bueno si, ¿algún problema con eso?—reconocí delante de el, no me gustaba tener que admitirlo pero me habían dejado acorralada. Con mi respuesta Kusu Kusu empezó a brincar y a reír, lo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco más, aunque mire a otro lado ignorando esto.

— En ese caso Rima-chan, yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño—al oír eso me voltee inmediatamente. Por un momento pensé que era una broma, pero sonreía con absoluta sinceridad y en sus ojos me indicaba que no era ninguna clase de truco.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunte aun sin creérmelo. Un segundo después de haber dicho eso note que en mi voz se oía mucha emoción, justo la misma en que se profería en mis ojos con una sonrisa que ni con toda mi frialdad podía congelar, y un pequeño calor se arremolino en mis mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña. No sé porque, Nagihiko pareció tartamudear levemente mientras juraría que vi un rosa en sus mejillas, pero lo ignore descartando con que hacia frió.

— Si Rima-chan, te ayudare cumplir tu sueño—confirmo con una mediana sonrisa y aun ese rosa en las mejillas. Tuve el impulso de abrazarlo y de reír como antes lo hacía. Pude limitarme con éxito a no hacerlo, aunque lamentablemente eso no evito que agarrara su mano y siguiera sonriendo con absoluta emoción.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—le agradecí en corazón y alma apretando un poco mas su mano, sin bajar ni un ápice de conmoción en mi voz y mi aspecto. Creo que el sonrojo de Nagihiko creció de repente, pero yo no le hice el más mínimo caso pro darme cuenta, ¡estaba actuando como la antigua yo!. Al percatarme de ello rápidamente quite mi mano avanzando un poco, sonrojándome no por la exaltación, sino por actuar de una manera tan infantil con el— o-olvida eso, pero gracias igualmente—hable tratando de no sonar apenada.

Para mi suerte, la atención en mi no duro mucho más porque el teléfono de Nagihiko empezó a sonar. Yo me aleje un poco para que pudiera hablar con privacidad, cual sea que sea la llamada no creo que quiera tenerme ahí para que la escuchara. Unos minutos después sentí la mano de Nagihiko en mi hombro, y al voltearme efectivamente era él.

— Era mi familia, quiere que regrese pronto a casa—sonó algo triste por eso, aunque no entendía cual era la razón para que sonara así— ¿te importaría acompañarme?

Asentí, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no quería volver a casa para estar tumbada en la cama sin nada que hacer. Mientras caminábamos no volvimos a tocar el tema de mi futura profesión, estuvimos hablando del nuevo año, de las calificaciones que tuvimos el pasado, de las materias que nos gustaban. Cosas normales y cotidianas en un par de estudiantes lejos de Easter y de los charas.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada de su casa una señora ya mayor lo estaba esperando, cuando Nagihiko se disponía a despedirse de mi esta le interrumpió— o no joven Nagihiko, mejor deje que espere, no tomara mucho la noticia y creo que después querrá despedirse apropiadamente de ella.

Yo enarque una ceja, dudando. ¿Despedirse apropiadamente de mí? ¿qué demonios significaba eso? por la cara de mi compañero me di cuenta que el también dudaba al respecto, pero me hizo una seña para que me quedara y no tarde en dejar que así fuera.

Como no traía reloj no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había esperado, hablaba con Kusu Kusu para distraerme o sencillamente me quedaba mirando el cielo. Sin embargo unos pocos minutos después de que Nagihiko había entrado juraría que oí un grito, tuve el impulso de entrar a ver que sucedía, pero algo me decía que nadie me diría algo, así que me dispuse a esperar sentada en la entrada, aun algo preocupada por ese grito. Luego de eso, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que Nagihiko salió, yo inmediatamente quería preguntarle que había sido ese grito, pero al verle la idea se me fue.

Estaba pálido, muy pálido, incluso bajo la tenue luz del sol pude ver que su rostro estaba levemente perlado de sudor, era como si en vez de entrar a su casa lo hubiera hecho a una casa del terror y le hubieran dado el susto de su vida, miraba la nada como si aun no pudiera procesar que había pasado.

— Lo siento Rima, no podre ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño—inmediatamente yo exclame un "¿¡Qué?!" casi sin creerme que la esperanza de cumplir mi deseo me había sido arrebatado con la misma rapidez que se me lo concedió.

Después de eso, me había dicho que tendría que irse y que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, naturalmente yo le pregunte qué demonios sucedía y porque había cambiado de opinión tan rápido. El mi grito, nervioso y estresado, que no podía decírmelo. Yo me estaba de piedra cuando me grito, él jamás me había gritado, y mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y molesto. Lo mire como si me hubiera dado una bofetada, apretando los puños y aguantando las lagrimas de rabia, por haberme hecho confiar en el para luego dejarme caer como una ilusa. Murmure un "Adiós Fujisaki" saliendo de ahí a grandes zancadas, creo que casi corriendo. Juraría que lo oí gritar mi nombre, pero yo no le hacía caso, solo a la rabia que había en mi por haber sido cruelmente esperanzada para caer al vacío nuevamente.

Fin del Flash Back

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Nagihiko Fujisaki, porque efectivamente no había mentido, no nos volveríamos a ver nuevamente. Les había contado esto a los chicos el primer día de clases, no tomándole mucha importancia y creyendo que solo lo dijo por el enojo o algo así, pensando que me debería una buena cantidad de helados para compensar eso. Pero todo fue una idea infantil, porque no fue al día siguiente al colegio, ni al siguiente, ni al día después de eso, una semana después todos decidimos ir a su casa a ver qué pasaba, y definitivamente me respondieron, "el amo Nagihiko no está aquí, se fue" por más que exigimos, no nos dieron más información, a ninguno de nosotros que actualmente estábamos enterados de lo de Nadeshiko-principalmente solo lo sabría Amu, Kukai, Tadase y yo después de lo de la boda, pero luego del pequeño "grito" de Amu, tuvimos que explicar abiertamente el problema y prometer a todos que nadie sabría sobre eso-.

Un par de veces yo y los demás pasamos por su casa para ver si en las vacaciones le habían dejado regresar, pero todo seguía igual. A nadie le mando un mensaje, ni a Kukai ni a Amu que eran sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera a mí, era como si Nagihiko se hubiera vaporizado en el aire y solo existiera en nuestras memorias.

Lo había extrañado un poco, quizás porque aunque ni muerta lo admitiría en voz alta, el fue lo mas cercano a un primer amor que hubiera tenido alguna vez. Sin embargo logre disipar esos absurdo sentimientos bloqueando de mi mente las cosas que alguna vez me hicieron sentir algo de calidez, su sonrisa, sus sinceros ojos caramelo, el danzar de su cabello al bailar y la felicidad con la que lo hacia...todo esto lo había bloqueado de mi mente, porque Fujisaki ya no existía en mi vida, mucho menos dejaría que lo hiciese en mi corazón.

Debí de haber caminado aun tan sumergida en los recuerdos, porque estaba en un área muy profunda del parque de cerezos donde entre para relajarme de todo el estrés de esta ciudad tan puntualmente correcta para cada cosa. Pero lo que me saco de estos no fue el que ya hubiera terminado con el recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi, sino el sordo sonido de algo aterrizando, como si cayera de repente pero a tiempo de no darse un buen golpe.

Al voltearme, me encontré con alguien arrodillado, miraba hacia abajo e hizo una especie de chasquido de esfuerzo, como por los pelos hubiera logrado evitar algo—que suerte—murmuro para sí, sonándome a una voz muy familiar solo que algo más madura, pero sin duda conocía perfectamente de quien. Luego me percate que aun con un cuerpo definido como el de un chico, tenía el cabello morado azulado hasta la cintura, lo que solo me podía hacer pensar en una persona.

— ¡Nagihiko!—exclame sin poder pensármelo por la gran sorpresa que significaba el que fuera el, se volteo a verme. Esas facciones masculinas pero haciéndolo parecer algo femenino, esos ojos caramelo que siempre habían permanecido en mi memoria, no había más dudas, era Nagihiko Fujisaki, el chico que desapareció de repente de mi vida y lo más cercano a un primer amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

¡Bien! Por fin termine el prologo de mi nueva serie.

Ok, probablemente muchos se pregunten por los proyectos. En el caso del Rimashiko, no se preocupen, Lila me asegura que ya ha iniciado el próximo capítulo y que va a seguir.

Ahora con respecto a Viviendo con mi mejor amiga…les tengo que ser honesta, está en un hiatus indefinido-ósea, parada-no digo que lo abandone, pero es que pasaron muchas cosas y ahora ni se que demonios tocaba en el capitulo siguiente; sin embargo no se preocupen, ténganlo por seguro que aunque tarde 10 años, eso se termina.

La verdad estoy emocionada con este proyecto, ya que siempre desee hacer un fanfic y poner mis ideas de magia en acción-ya que como suelo hacer del propio universo, no me da chance para inventar mis ideas-

Pero para asegurarme que no quedara como otros crossover-primer capítulo y ya-me asegurare de escribir unos mas y así publicarlos más tarde.

Muy bien, eso era todo, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	2. ¿Qué mierdas sucede?

Disclaimer: Las series de este fanfic no me pertenecen y este trabajo no tiene fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

¿Qué mierdas sucede?

Y de repente ahí estaba, el chico que me se había ido de la nada y que curiosamente estaba pensando en ese momento, se había materializado como una orden del cielo al frente mio, quizás para que por fin pudiera pedirle indicaciones, y si yo fuera Taiga Aisaka, darle una buena patada en la cara por todo el calvario que me hizo pasar por su culpa-eso incluye el que nuestros amigos me estuvieran acusando para preguntarme una y otra vez que había dicho y buscar el trasfondo de sus palabras-. Pero nada hice, solo me quede ahí, esperando que le me respondiera, que no fuera sencillamente una persona parecida que mi mente había relacionado con el por estar vagando en los recuerdos anteriormente.

Parece que Nagihiko oyó algo, y como un resorte, salto encima mío abrazándome con fuerza y ocultándome en su pecho, yo me sonroje mortalmente por la sorpresa y la rabia, ¡qué carajo se supone que hace este tío abrazándome así después de lo que paso! al inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para demandarle que me soltara, no traía una mueca de alivio o una sonrisa, miraba detrás de su hombro con preocupación. Me quede mirándolo un par de segundo, aunque luego de mi cuenta, ¡el idiota aun no me soltaba! rápidamente me lo quite de encima mientras al tiempo que lo hacía oía unos fuertes pasos.

— ¡Nagihiko!—esta vez no fui yo la que lo dijo, sino una voz femenina que esta vez no fui capaz de reconocer. Parecía que había llegado de la nada, porque estaba pocos metros de nosotros como si hubiera estado ahí hace rato, y lo curioso es que aunque no vi, sus pasos sonaron más fuerte de lo que debería. Sin embargo una vez que la visualice olvide completamente estas anormalidades, la chica poseía una piel blanca que brillaba como una perla, con una cabello negro azulado muy espeso tan largo como el mío, solo que este era tan resplandeciente como una noche oscura, sus ojos me recordaron a la piedra semipreciosa amatatista que brillaban igual que joyas. A juego con eso traía un vestido lila amarrado en el cuello y ceñido en la cintura, que llegaba hasta las rodillas con zapatos bajos. Y de todo eso, solo me llego un pensamiento "¡¿qué demonios hace esta chica con Nagihiko?!"

— Tranquila Tomoyo-chan, estoy bien— decía volteándose a verla y dándome a mí la espalda, yo solo me cruce de brazos, ¿ahora no solo venia de la nada abrazarme, sino que me ignoraba por esta paliducha?

— ¿Tranquila? Nagihiko, te mando volando, tuviste suerte que de verdad no te pasara nada—empezó a verlo de arriba abajo examinándolo, yo solo gruñí levemente por lo furiosa que estaba, aunque no porque lo mirara sino porque me estaban ignorando. Parece que ella me oyó, porque me volteo a verme y se sorprendió— ¿eh Nagihiko, que hacemos con ella?

— Oh cierto— pareció como si de repente me recordara, yo le mande una mirada claramente molesta por todo lo que paso y lo acumulado de hoy, pero él no le prestó la mas mínima atención y me agarro de los hombros— Rima debes irte de aquí lo más rápido posible.

— Olvídalo Fujisaki, me debes una explicación a mí y a todos los demás—le decía aun cruzada de brazos y manteniendo mi frialdad y enojo en la mirada.

—Nagihiko, no sé cuanto aguanten Kotaro y Lira, es mejor darse p—de repente un alarido estruendoso de oye, los arboles se empiezan a derrumbar mientras de el emerge una especie de lobo jodidamente enorme aterrizando dificultosamente con respiración faltante, parecía sumamente agotado. Y volando bastante bajo un pajarraco parecido a un Fenghuang, y una chica que desde aquí solo note que tenía el cabello en dos coletas marrones y un sombrero blanco que parecía un hongo. Y como por alguna razón ese no era el límite de las rarezas, una especie de bestia parte hombre color negro, ojos rojos, cuernos de toro y con sobre-musculatura como si hubiera tomado esteroides apareció gruñendo. Y yo hice lo que cualquier persona con sentido común haría, gritar como posesa.

— Oye, ¿algunos tenemos oídos sensibles sabias?—me reclamo el lobo negro sonando casi tan enfadado como yo, solo que menos histérico y hablándome con normalidad como si hubiera gritado por una película de terror, y no por una bestia de 3 metros frente mío.

— Como si tu no hubieras gritado como loco la primera vez que viste un oni—me defendió Nagihiko mirándolo molesto, parecía que el lobo estaba dispuesto a reclamar hasta que la paliducha intervino.

— Este no es momento para discutir—reclamo ahora ella molesta, genial, ahora parecía que todos estaban molestos cuando yo era la única con derecho, o por lo menos una razón lógica y no una ficticia que debe ser el delirio que me dio ahora y está haciendo toda esta pesadilla— ¡Les dije que retrasaran al oni mientras yo verificaba que Nagihiko estuviera bien!—grito un poco para que la chica montada en la avesota la oyera.

— ¡No es fácil el hacer que esta cosa no avance!—le reclamo ella molesta por no ser su culpa-o por lo menos creo que es lo que ella opinaba-mientras le decía algo al ave gigante y esta empezaba a lanzar fuego al enorme demonio, y este solo movía la mano como si se tratara de un mosquito y no una llamarada de fuego.

— No importa, ya casi acaban con él, yo haré que se quede quieto, tu te encargas del resto Tomoyo-chan—le dijo a la paliducha mientras estaba asentía y corría hacia adelante, como si pudiera enfrentar aquella enorme cosa sola. Mi vista se tapo con algo de color morado, al ver era el cabello de Nagihiko, se había puesto adelante mío con gesto protector— quédate detrás mío Rima-chan, yo te protegeré—me sonroje levemente por eso, pero me aferre a su espalda, no porque me gustara tenerlo cerca ni nada, sino porque no quería salir lastimada, ya que por alguna razón, este estúpido delirio me parecía condenadamente real—_Kami-kin no kusari_—grito con fuerza en lo que parecía japonés antiguo. De sus manos salieron una especie de correas doradas como el sol, que atraparon al demonio dejándolo inmovilizado y a pocos metros de la paliducha, pera esta ni se inmuto.

— ¡Por el poder de hace siglos de los Mamuro-Ten no, te ordeno bestia del inframundo ser destruida por el poder de la magia de la luz, y condenado a negársele el existir!—grito esta con fuerza y creencia, mientras una especie de luz azul infinitamente brillante inundo al demonio.

Cerré los ojos evitando cegarme con la intensa luz, al poder por fin abrirlos, el demonio había desaparecido como por arte de magia, voltee esperando despertar de mi desvarió, pero la chica montada en el ave y el lobo seguían ahí. El lobo lanzo un enorme aullido de victoria mientras la chica también festejaba, siendo eclipsado por grito de victoria de su ave.

Al ver nuevamente hacia el lobo, vi que no había ningún lobo, sino un chico con apariencia más bien socarrona, los pelos parados negros que me recordaron al peinado pasado de moda de Sonic el erizo, ojos tan rojos como los del demonio pero llenos de vitalidad y para nada malvados como los del gigante. Traía unos pantalones militares color barro y una camisa blanca corta con manga larga negra debajo. Al examinar un poco más, tenia orejas de lobo y cola de la misma especie.

Al oír el ruido sordo de una caída, me voltee para ver que la chica cabeza de hongo ya estaba en el suelo, y podía visualizarla mejor. Su piel era blanca-pero no tanto como el de la paliducha-y sus ojos eran marrones, su sombrero inflado tenía un lazo fucsia que hacia juego con su camisa de mangas hasta los codos del mismo color, traía una polera de bluying que cortaba como shorts, unas medias blancas más largas de la rodilla con borde negro y zapatos rojos rosáceos.

— ¡Viejo que susto me diste cuando ese oni te mando a volar con su grito, por poco y pensé que no te volvería a ver la cara!—le dijo el chico lobo a Nagihiko, con este alejándose de mi y yendo hacia el, mientras este le daba los cinco y ambos se sonreían, solo que el chico lo hacía fanfarrón, mientras el antiguo Jack solo le miraba divertido.

— Pensé que ya me conocías amigo, hace falta más que el grito de un oni para derribarme— respondió divertido y con algo de orgullo, aunque conociéndolo solo era en broma.

— ¡Wii lo hicimos Tomoyo!—la cabeza de hongo corrió hacia la paliducha, abrazándola y dando ligeros saltos, eso me hizo recordarla un poco a Rikka—por un momento pensé que estábamos perdidos pero que suerte que no fue así, por los pelos y no la contamos.

Yo mire hacia donde había estado el gigantón, el ya no estaba pero si la masa de árboles derribados, y el ave parecido a un arco iris estaba en el suelo, mirando a la cabeza de hongo como si esperara instrucciones. Sea lo que sea, el delirio aun no se iba, así que tratando de buscar una solución, solo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas sucede?!—exclame en voz bastante alta aun muy alterada por toda esta locura que me rodeaba. Poco después de mi grito, todos ellos se voltearon a verme, las sonrisas de victoria de difuminaron mirándome preocupados, centrando toda su atención en mi y en que yo había visto todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Listo el primer cap. Con eso anuncio que será un crossover Sakura Card Captor/Mahou Sensei Negima, y debido a ser un crossover de 3 series lo colocare aquí, también me esforzare con respecto a que no tengan dudas de los personajes y que sepan lo suficiente de ellos; cualquier cosa puede preguntar y tratare de hacer la explicación la siguiente vez.

Bien, algo me dice que quizás no todos sepan quienes son los otros personajes, así que dictare:

Paliducha/Tomoyo: Tomoyo Daidoji-Sakura Card Captor.

Lobo/Chico lobo/Kotaro: Kotaro Inugami-Mahou Sensei Negima

Cabeza de Hongo/Lira: Lyra/Kotone/Lira-Pokémon. Ella será un personaje UA-ósea, Universo alterno-debido a la naturaleza de la serie donde proviene, no puedo hacerle un crossover directo, así que será una especie de nuevo personaje.

Ave gigante: Ho-oh - Pokémon.

El oni creo que la descripción la hice a base de uno que vi en Tsubasa reservoir chronicles, pero no estoy del todo segura.

Como sabrán los que vieron el resto de la series, hay distintas ideas de magia, poderes etc. Sin embargo, en vez de usar alguna como tal, usare mi propia idea de magia, haciendo que si bien es un crossover, sea semi-UA. Tratare de llenar los huecos con respecto a la magia y otras cosas; igualmente cualquiera que note un error, por favor dígalo por MP o Review, ya que sinceramente mi memoria es horrible y probablemente se me pase algo.

Bien eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Muy bien, eso era todo, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	3. Ahora todo tiene sentido, creo

Disclaimer: Las series de este fanfic no me pertenecen y este trabajo no tiene fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Ahora todo tiene sentido, creo...

Y ahora me encontraba en otra batalla, solo que no era contra un gigantón abusador de esteroides, sino entre el traidor-Nagihiko-y los tres raros-paliducha, chico lobo y cabeza de hongo-no estaba segura a cual le apostaba que ganaba la discusión o cual querría que ganara, porque ya ni caso le estaba haciendo. Sé que debería importarme esta conversación, pero después de darme cuenta que varias de las cosas no tenían el más mínimo sentido para mí, decidí simplemente sentarme y ver como peleaban sobre-no-se-que. Esperaba a que terminaran de hablar, despertara de esta pesadilla-aun estaba reacia a que me encontraba en el parque delirando- o que me hartara, lo que sucediera primero; y en lo que eso sucedía, yo me perdía entre mis pensamientos sin escucharlos.

Lamentablemente, después de que esa cosa desapareciera, las cosas siguieron siendo anormales...

Flash Back

Todos me miraban muy serios y un tanto preocupados, lo que hacía que me desesperara más, ¡Yo era la que acababa de verlos hacer cosas imposibles sin entender que sucedía! y sin embargo, nada, ni una palabra para decirme que había sucedido y que había pasado.

—Lira, llama a alguna bestia para que arregle los destrozos; Kotaro sujeta a la chica, pensaremos que hacer en un lugar seguro—empezó a ordenar la paliducha, mientras los otros dos se empezaban a mover.

La cabeza de hongo se acerco a su ave, mientras de su bolso sacaba algo diminuto que no pude ver— vado tergum ad locum tuum Ho-oh—no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, pero una luz roja saliendo de su mano ilumino a la bestia, y tal como el gigante, había desaparecido. Sea lo que sea que era ese objeto, lo saco y creo que saco otro— liberandam vestra vinculisque Meganium—una luz verde apareció y se poso en la nada, de donde de repente apareció una bestia inmensa, era como una especie de dinosaurio de color verde muy claro, en su cabeza tenia unas antenas amarillas al igual que sus ojos, y al parecer en su cuello tenia atorada una flor rosada con blanco en las puntas dentadas bastante grande también— ¡Aromaserapī Meganium!—el gran collar que era la flor de su cuello empezó a iluminarse de colores como si fuera la aurora boreal, y como si se tratara del propio Sol, ilumino los arboles que el gigante había tumbado volviéndolos a como si no pasara nada.

Yo me quede impresionada con la asombrosa habilidad del dinosaurio; pero note un brazo delante mío, al ver era el de Nagihiko, miraba fijamente y algo desafiante hacia el chico lobo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la paliducha-que creo que era la jefa o algo así-había dado un par de nombres con dos nombres y ninguno era el de Nagihiko, y a juzgar porque la otra ya estaba arreglando los destrozos, este debe ser el que debería atraparme. Trate de no encogerme, de demostrarle que no le tengo miedo, pero no se fijo en mí, sino en Nagihiko.

— Nagihiko, apártate, Kotaro podrá sujetarla mejor que tú—le mando la paliducha, yo quería decirle que a mí no me iban a llevar a ningún lado y que podían irse a la mierda, pero el cabeza purpura me se me adelanto.

— Es mi amiga, no es necesario que la apresen—discute el manteniendo su mirada desafiante. Eso solo me provoco mas enojo, ¿que se creía el para llamarse mi amigo y aun más, el poder defenderme? ¡yo no necesito de el ni de su falsa amistad y promesas vacías!; aparte su brazo, lo que lo hizo que se volteara al igual que el otro par de locos.

— Yo no soy ninguna amiga tuya, y no pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes—les mire con desafió y enojo. Pensé ver un rastro de tristeza en el mirar de mi viejo amigo, no tarde en descartarlo con la simple actuación que conocía desde niño, ¡Vivió casi toda su vida como una chica y nadie se dio cuenta! podría fingir. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que los otros dos se acercaban, pero nuevamente Nagihiko puso su brazo interponiéndose.

— Alto, déjenme volverlo a intentar— pidió de nuevo, la paliducha dudo pero decidió confiar otra vez en él sin poner objeción. Él dejo de mirar a ambos y me vio— dijiste que querías respuestas, si vienes conmigo te las daré—me sorprendí ante esa declaración, ¿de verdad podría volver a confiar en su palabra? Escudriñe en sus ojos, buscando cualquier signo de mentira; pero no la vi. Sin embargo, ¿no sería lo mismo? ¿Tener que ir obligada a donde vayan estos dementes? _No, lo elegí por mí misma._

— De acuerdo, iré con ustedes—acepte sin dejar mostrar el más mínimo rasgo de derrota. La paliducha suspiro de alivio, luego se volteo a hacerle una ceña a cabeza de hongo; cuando la vi ya ni había rastro del desastre que hizo el oni. Sentí una mano agarrando la mía, ni siquiera tuve para saber quién era, ¡y otra vez se me adelanto!

— Tranquila Rima-chan, es solo para que no te pierdas—algo me decía que llevaba esa estúpida sonrisa relajada de siempre, suspire exasperada mientras me dejaba guiar.

Nagihiko tenía razón, habíamos pasado por distintos arboles-y con eso me refiero a adentrarnos en el intrincado laberinto del bosque que por obvias razones no se dejaba pasar-y yo no sabía cómo es que se guiaba para atravesarlos. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, me jalo y empezamos a correr, apenas pude ver, me di cuenta que corríamos justo contra un árbol.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que te fumaste Fujisaki?!—grite en medio de la carrera, aunque no quería demostrarlo estaba algo asustada, ¡íbamos contra un estúpido árbol y no quería ni imaginarme como acabaríamos después de aquel golpe! y no quería que mi primer día en Tokyo resultara ser también la primera al hospital de Tokio.

— ¡No te preocupes Rima-chan, confía en mi!—como no, yo ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tus supuestas promesas, nunca he visto que cumplas alguna y como no cumplas esta te juro que me la pagas Fujisaki. No me quedaba de otra más que correr con él y confiar, si paraba aun tomándole la mano terminaría siendo arrastrada o igualmente golpeada; tendría que tener fe en su palabra, y gritarle como su madre para que no volviera a hacer.

Cerré los ojos cuando estábamos mas cerca esperando sentir el rígido contacto de la madera contra mi piel y seguramente al menos algo roto, pero nada paso; con eso Nagihiko aminoro el paso, pero sabía que no era suficiente para estar justo frente al árbol. Al abrir los ojos, estábamos frente a una especie de torre de estilo japonesa, como si se tratase de cómo se vería un edificio del si esto fuera el antiguo Japón, me voltee a ver alrededor, estábamos rodeados de arboles tan espesos como en el parque, pero ninguno era un cerezo como el parque al que fuimos, como si de repente cambiáramos estación, o al ver detenidamente y darme cuenta que no eran cerezos, como si los hubieran reemplazado en un mini cerrar de ojos; mire hacia atrás, donde había un árbol donde pareciera que llegamos.

— ¿Qué fue esa carrera?—dijo extrañada la paliducha apareciendo, pero yo en vez de fijarme en sus palabras mire donde se estaba mostrando; me quede boquiabierta, ¡estaba pasando en medio del árbol como si fuese una ilusión!

—Quería darle un susto—se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta, yo le mire ceñuda, ¿me hizo pasar un susto por nada? Parece que no solo estaba empezando a tener sentido del humor, sino uno malo de paso. Pero no dije nada, no quería darle la satisfacción de que funciono.

—Haz pasado demasiado tiempo con Kotaro—menciono la cabeza de hombro con un puchero, viendo molesta al chico lobo que estaba entrando junto con ella.

— ¡Oye! Hay muchas chicas en ese lugar y con algo tengo que entretenerme—se justifico como si de repente no fuera su culpa. Y ahí estaba dándome cuenta de algo, ¿Cómo demonios estaba dejándome llevar por todo esto y olvidar la situación en la que me encontraba? Ahora que razonaba que nuestro destino era el edificio raro, le solté la mano al traidor con la misma fuerza que la vez que se la rechace cuando salí con él y con Amu.

—Bien, ya llegamos al estúpido lugar, no tenemos que seguir agarrados de la mano como si fueras algo para mí—le reproche molesta, reconociendo que no solo era un poco dura con mis palabras, también mentía; porque aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, al menos en mi pasado el sí que significo algo para mí. Cuando hice eso se volteo a verme automáticamente y me miro con tristeza, o probablemente era fingido; ¡el muy idiota quería hacerme sentir mal! Yo me aleje yendo más hacia aquel lugar que aunque no conocía, era mejor que ver la mirada falsamente desconsolada de él, estaba harta de tanta confusión y mentiras.

Nadie dijo nada luego de lo que hice, la paliducha sin que me diera cuenta se me había adelantado y abrió el lugar, aunque pude hacerlo yo pues no tenia llave ni nada; parecía raro pero luego de ver alrededor nuevamente noté porque, estábamos en medio de la nada, nadie se acercaría aquí. Entre junto con los demás, nuevamente todo parecía sacado del antiguo Japón, ¿acaso esto sería propiedad de la familia Fujisaki? Tendría sentido del estilo y porque él estaba allí, pero no estaba del todo segura.

De repente oí unos pasos, y al ver quiénes eran, juro que es lo más sorprendente que he visto en todo el día-y eso que ya he visto mucho-

— ¿Cómo resulto todo con el oni Nagihiko?—pregunto una voz melodiosamente suave, que provenía de una chica alta-más que yo, aunque más baja que Nagihiko-de cabello morado largo hasta mas allá de la cintura, aunque era sujetado por una coleta de flores de cerezo, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo y usaba un kimono rosado que se iba haciendo más fuerte en las mangas floreado. Sé que era imposible, ¡pero estoy segura que esa era Temari aunque fuese humana!

— Si, tardaron más de lo normal, ya nos estábamos preocupando Nagi—se oyó totalmente opuesto a la chica, ya que no solo era una voz masculina, sino relajada como la de cualquier adolescente. Era muy parecido a Nagihiko, incluso en el pelo largo, pero sus ojos eran igualmente azules, a diferencia del color caramelo del Fujisaki; iba vestido de forma casual, incluso algo urbana. Y apostaba a que ese era Rhythm.

—De hecho, más que por el oni fue por otra cosa—dijo Nagihiko mostrándose a mi lado, los "charas" habían estado tan ocupados con el que no habían reparado en mí, pero antes de que mencionaran que era mi causa o Nagihiko les mencionara que yo estaba aquí, hable.

— ¿Temari? ¿Rhyth? ¿Realmente son ustedes? —aunque mis palabras se pudieron haber interpretado como si les hubiera echado muchísimo de menos, era más que nada porque no los reconocía. Era obvio que los charas no cambian con el tiempo, ¡pero ellos dos parecían dos chicos humanos! Ambos con mis palabras me vieron, y obviamente se sorprendieron.

— ¿Rima? —dijeron al mismo tiempo, incrédulos de verme, supongo que mas por el lugar que por verme de vuelta; y al igual que cuando yo hable, más que muestras de extrañarme, sencillamente no pensaban verme ahí.

— ¿Ustedes la conocen? —hablo chico lobo, señalándome vulgarme como si fuese un objeto, pero estaba tan estupefacta que no me importo.

—Como dije antes es mi amiga, o era—intervino Nagihiko, rectificando nuevamente con algo de tristeza al corregirse, que solo duro un momento; yo dude, ¿si fingía, porque trataba de ocultar la lo "triste" que se sentía por lo que dije?—nos conocimos en primaria, íbamos a ir a la misma clase cuando me mude aquí.

— Ya que hablamos de eso, mejor vamos a hablar de que haremos con ella—anuncio la paliducha, mirándome con algo de desconfianza; a tiempo en que yo demostraba lo enojada que estaba y que sus palabras no me hacían mella, esta no me asustaba en lo más mínimo, aunque desapareciera aun musculotes drogado.

Con esas palabras todos la siguieron, no se oyó nada en el camino; como si se tratase de un juicio o incluso de una ejecución; a pesar de eso Temari y Rhythm me sonrieron, demostrando que sin importar que yo vine de repente estaban contentos de verme. Yo me mostré tal como me conocieron, fría e indiferente; con Nagihiko ellos también murieron para mí, con culpa o sin ella. Llegamos a una sala estilo japonés, donde había cojines y una gran mesa redonda baja, donde todos nos sentamos.

Y ahí es donde empezaron la discusión donde yo me perdí en sus palabras. Temari y Rhythm estaban al lado de Nagihiko, mientras al otro lado estaban el trío de raros-ósea paliducha, cabeza de hongo y chico lobo-yo me encontraba en el extremo inferior en medio de ambos. Los charas raras vez hablaban, por lo cual parecía una pelea más entre él y los otros que contar con que participaban. El recordar toda esta locura en los que ellos hablaban, me hizo retomar mi enojo, que era una mezcla que el dolor aun latente luego de los años contra el ex-jack, la confusión de todo esto, y aunque no lo admitiera, el terror de que esto parecía cada vez mas algo real y no un sueño raro donde me desmaye en el parque y empezaba delirar.

Apreté el puño y golpe la mesa, demandando que todos me miraran y así los hicieron, donde probablemente se dieron cuenta de la furia creciente presente en mis ojos— ¡Bien, ya me harte! ¿Se puede saber qué rayos está pasando? ¡¿Qué demonios era ese gigante del parque?! ¡¿Por qué ese chico se transformo el lobo?! ¡¿Qué eran esas criaturas que tenía la chica cabeza de hongo?! ¡¿Cómo hicieron para inmovilizar y desaparecer esa cosa?! ¿¡Que es este lugar?! ¡¿Por qué Temari y Rhythm son como dos adolescente?! —pregunte a voz de grito mostrando lo molesta que estaba, y aunque eran muchas preguntas, yo todavía no terminaba; dejando lo mejor para el final para Nagihiko. Me voltee a mirarlo, donde estaba segura que ya no solo era furia lo que había en mi mirar, sino también la tristeza de todo lo que ocurrió cuando se fue— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la nada? ¿Por qué solo te dignaste a despedirte de mí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasamos? ¿De lo triste que estuvo Amu porque desapareciste de la faz de la tierra? ¿De lo mal que estaba Kukai, por ver que su mejor amigo se fue sin siquiera un adiós? ¿De qué luego de que por fin conocíamos tu secreto, que pensábamos que conoceríamos al verdadero Nagihiko, este se fuera como si nunca le importamos?—no pude evitar decir cosas que no eran preguntas, sino también decirle que su partida nos fue dura, mas porque demostraba que nunca significamos nada para él. La mirada de él se mostraba contrariada, como una mezcla de estupefacción y culpa por lo que le decía; pero aun no acaba, había algo que aun me carcomía, apreté mas mis puños y sentí mis ojos nublados— ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa luego de ser totalmente sincera contigo?

Eso fue el golpe de gracia, apretó los puños al igual que yo y bajo la mirada, no podía asegurarlo, pero no creo que fingiera esta vez, realmente se mostraba culpable por todo lo que le dije. Sus charas también miraron para abajo, ellos eran tan cercanos a los charas de los demás como Nagihiko de nosotros, y sabían que aunque yo no lo mencione, ellos reaccionaron igual. Si bien los otros antes me miraban con desconfianza, ahora sencillamente estaban en blanco; sabían que esto no era su pelea ni su asunto, y que Nagihiko tenía asuntos que resolver de la vida que dejo atrás.

— Bueno—tosió un poco la paliducha, para rellenar el vacío incomodo que apareció con todo el discurso que yo había dado—aunque aun no decidimos sobre ti, supongo que si mereces respuestas, al menos por ahora—estaba a punto de discutir sobre eso de "por ahora" pero siguió hablando— ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños creíamos en la magia, y que al crecer pensamos que no existía?—algo confundida sobre la pregunta de algo obvio, asentí—eso es falso, hacemos creer eso para mantener a los humanos normales a raya, la magia si existe.

Me quede totalmente en blanco con esa respuesta, se que luego de todo lo ocurrido yo debería suponer algo así, pero de todas formas nunca lo considere porque yo hace mucho deje de creer en esas cosas. Siguio hablando al ritmo de mis preguntas.

— Lo que viste era un oni, probablemente lo conozcas por la cultura japonesa. Kotaro es un demonio humano/perro, pero tiene la capacidad de magnificar su estado animal pareciendo un lobo de gran tamaño. Lira proviene de una familia de domadores, magos que concentran su magia en capturar criaturas mágicas y usarlas en la batalla. Nagihiko es un mago y recito un hechizo para capturar al oni, yo en cambio soy una Soul Mamuro Ten no, se que probablemente nunca oíste hablar de esto pero es demasiado complicado para explicarte, todo lo que hice fue purificar al oni porque él no es de este mundo, y por lo tanto puedo hacerlo desaparecer por ello. Este lugar está en otro plano astral, protegido con magia para que nosotros vivamos aquí sin preocupaciones, al estar en otro plano la magia fluye mucho mas aquí que en el mundo real, por lo tanto con un hechizo podemos hacer que Temari y Rhythm tengan el tamaño de dos personas normales, aunque al salir al mundo normal si alguien no se concentra en el hechizo, vuelven a su forma de charas; fue uno de los primeros hechizos que practico Nagihiko y quisieron quedarse así—por fin se termino su gran charla y recuperaba un poco de aire, aunque no estaba segura que lo necesitase; no estaba segura de lo que era esa paliducha, pero no era una humana, así que quizás no fuera necesario respirar, o quizás sí.

Nos volteamos a ver a Nagihiko, su mirada seguía firme hacia el suelo y por su flequillo no podía mirarle, parecía incapaz de hablar porque el resto de las preguntas eran para él; y sin embargo se veía un contrariado y triste, probablemente el estaba en su mundo. El chico lobo tosió un poco, viendo si así aterrizaba; cosa que paso ya que levanto la mirada sorprendido, pero al verme sus ojos se fueron al lado opuesto—yo…se que has tenido que explicar mucho Tomoyo-chan, pero saber el porqué estoy aquí, ¿te importaría si…

—No hay problema Nagihiko—le corto ella, dejando que la frase siguiese en el aire sabiendo perfectamente lo que respondería; como si fuesen tan buenos amigos que no necesitaran palabras; no sé porque, pero fruncí el ceño ante eso, molesta nuevamente. La chica se dirigió a mi otra vez— Todos aquí estamos aquí para entrenar sobre nuestra magia, una especie de centro de estudiantes, en Tokio a ocurridos cosas extrañas y si bien estamos en entrenamiento, nos consideran lo suficientemente capacitados para vivir solos y encargarnos de ello. La familia de Nagihiko es una familia de magos, el se fue aquí para aprender de magia en la gran mansión Fujisaki de aquí en el centro, donde entrenaban otros magos jóvenes de su familia; él y yo nos conocimos allí, cuando mi magia se mostro un amigo mío llamado Eriol logro hacer contacto con esa familia donde me aceptaron para entrenar, antes de que notaran que yo no era una maga y que en realidad era una Ten no, pero para cuando lo notamos me consideraron lo suficientemente sabia para ser auto didacta. Hace un año nos reubicaron aquí, donde conocimos a Kotaro y Lira—señalo a ambos, Kotaro simplemente hizo un asentimiento mientras Lira me sonrió— Kotaro está haciendo un entrenamiento, el no es un mago y prefiere el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tomando en cuenta las cosas raras que suceden consideraron que aquí podría entrenarse sin necesidad de un maestro; Lira también vino aquí para entrenar junto con las criaturas que dejaron a su mando, unas 6 en total con las cual se concentra en aprender los poderes capaces de hacer cada uno y que consigan perfeccionarse y aprender más, para así ser totalmente una domadora. No se los detalles, pero aparentemente la familia Fujisaki no le dijo a Nagihiko que era un mago hasta hace 3 años, solamente para decirle que se tenía que venir a Tokio a entrenar lo más rápido posible—luego de terminar nuevamente otro largo discurso, me sonrio, como si fuese natural para ella estar en control y mostrarse perfecta—Solo conozco a Nagihiko desde hace 3 años y lo considero un buen amigo mío, y ahora que las cosas están un poco mas calmadas, creo que me acuerdo de cuando te menciono a ti, ¿no eres tú la famosa Rima-chan, la de la sonrisa encantadora?

— ¡Tomoyo!—de repente hablo el Fujisaki, que parecía que con la charla se calmo un poco. Parecía que mis palabras se le fueron de la cabeza, porque estaba algo sonrojada y como era de suponer, apenado. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa picara, mientras Kotaro reía por lo bajo al igual que Lira. Yo me sonroje también, se que el apenas me había visto sonreír, reír si me vio cuando el se cayó al hoyo y no pude evitar reírme; pero la única sonrisa como tal que habrá visto de mi si acaso fue el ultimo día que nos vimos, donde realmente le sonreí de verdad y no una de mis falsas sonrisas que fingía a mis fanboys. ¿Aun luego de tantos años, el había recordado eso y de paso le había gustado?

— Venga Nagihiko, me calle muchas cosas—dijo nuevamente, con su sonrisa picara riendo un poco, gustosa con la situación.

— ¿Qué cosas? —no pude evitar yo, llena de curiosidad de qué demonios habría dicho de mí; no porque me importase si pensaba otras cosas lindas de mí, sino porque quería saber si hablo mal aprovechando que no lo cacharía.

— ¡Que ni se te ocurra!—intervino Nagihiko cuando Tomoyo estaba a punto de responder, poniendo las manos en la mesa y mostrándose más sonrojado y un poco desesperado. Eso aumento mi curiosidad, ¿Qué habrá dicho para que yo no me enterase? Todos-aparte de él y yo-estallaron en carcajadas, me pregunto si realmente los otros dos-Kotaro y Lira-sabían la respuesta o solo les daba risa la actitud de él. Poco a poco las risas disminuyeron el volumen hasta parar.

—Bueno… ¿Qué haremos al respecto?—volvió al tema el mismo del que se habían reído, todos miraron a ver paliducha, nuevamente haciéndola ver como la jefa; esta suspiro y me miro, ahora con seriedad haciendo parecer distante la sonrisa que me dio.

— Viendo las circunstancias-y si confías en ella-creo que podemos confiar en que guardara el secreto y no habrá que borrarle la memoria—dicto terminando con la especie de juicio que se había armado; Nagihiko y los charas hicieron gestos de victoria y pequeños victoreos por eso; a pesar de todo el más feliz era aquel que fue mi compañero de clase.

— ¿No hay una forma de asegurarse? —Hablo por primera vez desde que grite Lira, todos nos volteamos a ver y prácticamente se rectifico al instante, como si tanta atención la pusiese nerviosa— ¡No digo que no confiemos en la amiga de Nagihiko! Es solo para asegurarse, le hemos dicho demasiadas cosas valiosas; y el que la magia existe no es la más importante de ellas—intercambiaron miradas, más que nada con Tomoyo, ¿acaso lo que era ella era tan importante como para que fue su error mencionarlo?

— Creo que se de una forma—vimos a Kotaro, que se veía muy seguro de sus palabras. Yo dude, la verdad me parecía un poco infantil y no exactamente el más listo del grupo, ¿iba a decir una bobada como broma o qué? —una alianza.

Yo me quede extrañada por lo que dijo, sin entender del todo eso; al ver a los demos estaban muy quietos, como si propusiera algo muy serio. ¿Qué demonios de cosa mágica sería eso para tomárselo tan a pecho? Y cuando por fin pensé que las cosas se estaban poniendo normales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

¡Segundo cap listo! Bien, ahora que me fijo no aclare con respecto al hechizo de Nagihiko, y probablemente se pregunten qué demonios dijo Lira. Verán, tengo imaginación pero no tanta, el "japonés antiguo" de Nagihiko es solo japonés normal pasado por google traductor, y lo que dijo Lira lo mismo pero en Latín; se que el traductor no es perfecto y comete errores, pero tomando en cuenta que es un "idioma mágico" de este universo, realmente la gramática y los errores no importan.

Sé que tendrán dudas sobre lo que es Tomoyo, ya que a diferencia de Kotaro realmente me lo invente; eso lo dejo como sorpresa para el próximo cap, donde ella explicara un poco mejor al respecto.

Muy bien, eso era todo, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	4. Sumergiéndome en la locura llamada magia

Disclaimer: Las series de este fanfic no me pertenecen y este trabajo no tiene fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Sumergiéndome en la locura llamada magia

— ¿Y saber cómo hacer una? —pregunto Tomoyo con cautela, todos seguían serios y aparentemente, yo era la única sin saber que era eso. Pero no era mi culpa, apenas me estaba enterando que todo esto de la magia es real.

Ninguno de nosotros se había movido del salón de aquel raro edificio que parecía una torre japonesa, lo que me recordaba a que realmente no había entendido del todo al respecto de estar en otro plano astral, pero tomando en cuenta que todos seguían serios por las palabras de Kotaro, decidí preguntarlo luego.

—Sip, antes de irme del lugar donde estaba, le pregunte a una conocía el hechizo por si acaso, no se me da eso de las alianzas y demás, pero me pareció que podría serme útil en algún punto—decía mientras asentía demostrando lo seguro que estaba de si mismo.

—Un minuto—hable yo, interfiriendo de una vez en esta conversación, la verdad debería haberlo hecho antes porque este asunto es por mí—según entendí antes, tú no puedes hacer magia.

—Sí, pero aquí fluye la magia tan ricamente que no será necesario, y la verdad como dije, no pensé que yo lo usaría alguna vez por lo cual solo era un dato—dijo gruñendo un poco, supongo que no le gustaba que le subestimasen.

—Bien, ahora aclarado el hecho de que el lobo puede hacer la alianza, ¿alguien me puede preguntar de que se trata?—no sé si pueda entender la explicación que me den, pero prefiero tener más o menos una idea de lo que pasara; no quiero pasar otro susto como cuando corrí hacia un árbol.

—Se trata de una especie de ayudante del mago, mediante el hechizo, la persona obtiene un artefacto y puede hacer una magia especializada del objeto—explico Lira antes que Kotaro o Tomoyo, quizás porque realmente no había hablado demasiado desde que eche el discurso con todo el mamotreto de preguntas—nunca he hecho uno, pero luego de venir me involucre un poco más en la magia para no ser la más inculta del grupo.

—Pues yo sí, así que se mas o menos como va; nunca realice yo el hechizo, pero luego de tantas veces y la explicación que me dieron, me creo capacitado para ello—intervino Kotaro, algo molesto por quitarle el protagonismo a su momento. Yo no dije nada por lo sorprendida que estaba.

— ¡Un momento! ¡¿Con eso tratan de decir que yo tengo que verme envuelta en toda esta locura?! —hable obviamente exaltada, una cosa era enterarme que mi amigo era mago, que tenía unos amigos raros que podían transformarse, tener criaturas mágicas y desaparecer demonios; pero yo tenía una vida normal perfectamente en calma sin necesidad que 4 locos me la arruinen.

—Pues esa es la idea, ya que si tú misma manejas magia, sería raro que tú te delataras con respecto a ello—contesto Kotaro con naturalidad, sin ver el problema. Yo le mire como si fuera tonto, no importaba si esta era la primera vez que acertaba en un tema, seguía sin ser muy listo a mi parecer.

— Entiendo que no quieras verte envuelta en esto Rima, pero necesitamos estar seguros—hablo Nagihiko acercándose a mí, para luego tomar mi mano y estrecharla con la suya—por favor.

Aunque hubiera esperado no hacerlo, termine sonrojándome un poco y mirando a otro lado; bufe molesta—de acuerdo, hare la alianza—Me sonrió un poco, pero yo ni me moleste en hacerlo devuelta, sencillamente lo solté y mire a Kotaro— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

— Suponiendo que Nagihiko se encargue, nada—respondió mirándolo, el asintió un poco sonrojado; yo me quede dudosa, ¿por qué estaba así? El chico de cabello negro se acerco al suelo, y con una tiza que a saber de dónde saco, empezó a hacer una especie de círculo intrincado, con distintas figuras de estrellas y símbolos que no pude entender. Al final se levanto—listo, ahora solo pónganse en él y ya sabes que hacer Nagi.

El asintió, tragando saliva visiblemente nervioso y aun sonrojado; mientras yo no entendía que le pasaba para ponerse así. Ambos nos colocamos en el círculo, era lo suficientemente grande para ponernos sin estar pegado al otro. Iba a preguntar que se suponía que hiciese cuando recordé que ahora le tocaba a Nagihiko, me voltee a verlo, diciéndole con la mirada que continuara. Puse sus manos en mis hombros, lo que me dejo más intrigada; pero olvide todo eso cuando se inclino hacia mí hasta que me beso.

Me quede totalmente inmóvil, sin saber qué demonios hacer; y antes de darme cuenta me perdí en mi misma, cerrando los ojos, mis pensamientos fueron apagándose sintiendo el suave tacto de los labios de Nagihiko, cerré los ojos disfrutando del beso, sin corresponder del mismo.

— ¡Pactio! —dijo alguien, que no pude saber al no concentrarme en la voz de esa persona, mientras a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a brillar; eso me hizo despertar poco a poco de mi adormecimiento, abriendo los ojos de golpe notando que se detenía la luz, rápidamente le empuje.

— ¡¿S-Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso Fujisaki?!—prácticamente le grite totalmente exaltada, y estaba segura que tenía la cara totalmente roja; ¡ese fue mi primer beso! ¡El idiota de Fujisaki se llevo mi primer beso! El también estaba sonrojado cuando lo mire.

—Tranquilízate Rima, era parte del hechizo—intervino Tomoyo, y aunque lo dijo seriamente; en sus ojos se notaba la gracia que le hacía aquello; demonios, debería permanecer indiferente y no demostrar que me afectaba.

—Sí, y aquí está tu carta, toma—me voltee a ver al chico lobo mientras me entraba una carta; dándole luego otra a Nagihiko. Me fije en ella, tenia los borde de color azul celeste, y el fondo era de color crema, en la esquina superior izquierda estaba el numero 3 escrito en números romanos, y al otro lado estaba escrito "caeruleo tonus" en un círculo del mismo color que los bordes, tenía mi imagen, pero vestía un vestido victoriano europeo de color borgoña, con mi cabello en tirabuzones sujetado medianamente con una coronilla haciendo el mismo peinado que el que ya tengo con mi diadema de lazo, sostenía una máscara veneciana al lado de mi cara que aun maquillada y perfecta, se veía mi rostro frío e indiferente, abajo decía mi nombre en grande con letras de aspecto antiguo, y con el título "Mysterium Reginae", debajo se leía "Virtus frigida" y "directio centrum" por ultimo en la esquina inferior izquierda se encontraba un símbolo raro con las palabras "astralis sacturnus" y en la otra esquina los números romanos de cabeza. No estaba seguro del todo que se suponían que eran esas palabras, o porque parecía disfrazada, ¿esta era la famosa cosa por la que hacían tanto alboroto?

—Probablemente no entiendas el porqué de la carta, di Adeat y lo veras—me dijo Tomoyo, donde me pregunte si leía la mente para responder parte de mi duda.

— Adeat—obedecí a lo que dijo, en un minicerrar de ojos, un pequeño resplandor blanco me lleno, al ver; tenía la máscara veneciana en mi mano. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, me quede dudando, ¿Qué esto no debería ser normal para ellos?

— ¡Te vez bellísima! Con eso si tienes un baile de disfraces solamente tienes que usar tu carta y ya está—me felicito Lira mirándome de arriba abajo. Me mire a mí misma, ¡traía el vestido puesto! Las mangas me cubrían hasta los codos, con unos volados abriéndose y dejando parte de la tela en el aire; poseía un escote no muy pronunciado y sutil, el corpiño tenía diseños dorados e intrincados en la misma haciendo contraste con el color borgoña, en la falda varios volados estaban en capas, en mi espalda había un lazo no demasiado grande y por último, zapatos de tacón color vino tinto sencillos.

—Estas hermosa…—se le escapo a Nagihiko, cuando me voltee a verle, me miraba atontado con las mejillas sonrojadas, casi sin notar que había dicho. Me ruborice un poco con sus palabras.

—En la entrada del salón hay un espejo de medio cuerpo, mírate ahí—sugirió Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa, mostrando su aprobación por el atuendo. Me dirigí hacia donde menciono; ahí vi la pequeña tiara, que aguantaba mi cabello que se veía en grandes bucles cayendo como río en mi espalda; mi maquillaje era leve, tenía las pestañas alargadas de color negro, con una sombra de ojos rosado no muy fuerte, mis mejillas estaban un poco rojas-no sé si era maquillaje o el comentario de Nagihiko-y por último, mis labios pintados de un color carmín. Sin duda, parecía una princesa europea.

— Si si, está muy linda; ¿pero para que sirve el artefacto? Sé que algunas cartas cambian el atuendo, pero la carta es más que un vestido—se quejo Kotaro, obviamente ignorado ya que yo era el centro de atención

— Probablemente sea esa mascara, póntela—nuevamente, me indico la chica de los ojos amatistas. Mire la máscara y no tarde en ponérmela, al verme en el espejo se me veía bien, pero no paso nada.

—No está sucediendo nada—dije mientras me voltee a ver a Nagihiko, sin embargo luego de verlo en un parpadeo juraría que estaba más alta, a la par con mi compañero. Todos nuevamente, me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Eres igual a Nagihiko! —se mostro inaudita la chica de gorro de hongo; me voltee rápidamente hacia el espejo, ¡tenian razón! Al verme no estaba yo, sino él.

— ¿Qué demon…—no termine la frase, mientras tocaba mi cara, volví a mi estado normal, con el vestido y la careta. Aun seguía sorprendida por la naturaleza del artefacto.

—Probablemente te veas como la persona que tengas en mente, deberías tratar de transformarte en alguien que conoces o algo así, a ver si funciona—sugirió Tomoyo examinándome, aunque nuevamente estaba como una princesa y no como el clon del Fujisaki.

Me puse a pensar, me voltee a ver a Nagihiko; obviamente no me transformaría en él no solo porque ya lo hice sino cuando estaba presente. Sin embargo se me ocurrió una idea, con una pequeña sonrisa picara, me concentre en la imagen de él, transformándola en mi mente. Nuevamente, sentí que era más alta y a sentirme diferente.

— ¡Eres Nagihiko femenina! —se quedo sorprendido Kotaro, mirándome de arriba abajo sin poder creérselo; mire a Nagihiko en mi forma recién transformada de Nadeshiko, o por lo menos como yo pensaba que se vería si existiese y fuera de nuestra edad.

—Por lo tanto tú debes ser Nadeshiko, siempre quise ver a su famosa hermana gemela—decía emocionada la chica de cabellos oscuros, mirándome al igual que Kotaro examinándome. Mire al hermano de "Nadeshiko"

—Sí, su hermana—decía con cierto deje, en donde era la voz de Nagihiko más femenina, como me imagine que sería. El me miraba nervioso; típico, lo único que lo ponía así era la mención de su hermana; que curioso, sus amigos sabían que era mago pero no que él era la famosa Nadeshiko. Suspire, mientras volvía a mi estado natural, o lo natural que era como princesa de Inglaterra del siglo 16.

— Di "Abeat" y volverá a ser una carta—me dio las instrucciones el chico lobo; rápidamente dije la palabra, donde ahora en mi mano volvía a tener la carta y mi ropa era la de antes.

—Muy bien, ahora que sabemos que no eres un peligro y que eres una de nosotras, me a presentare adecuadamente—dijo la supuesta Mamuro que se yo, que se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa para luego tenderme su mano—Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, pero puedes decirme Tomoyo, encantada de conocerte; y perdona por lo de antes, nuestra posición aquí en Tokio no debe ser revelada y solo protejo eso.

—Bien, es bueno saber que no tenemos que borrarte la memoria—me voltee hacia el chico lobo que se estaba acercando a mí con una media sonrisa—Soy Inugami Kotaro, dime Kotaro, odio las formalidades.

—Yo soy Kotone Tamashi Gin, pero dime Lira—estoy segura que eso lo dijo la chica cabeza de hongo, pero no pude fijarme ya que ella se me abalanzo a mí inmediatamente, abrazándome totalmente efusiva como cuando ganaron al Oni y abrazo a Tomoyo— ¡Sera tan genial tener otra chica en casa! Ya verás como seremos grandes amigas, te ayudaremos con todo eso de la magia, haremos pijamadas y mucho más.

—Oh genial, mas chicas en casa—rebuzno Kotaro, poniéndose una mano en la frente y maldiciendo por lo bajo. No había notado los planes que tenían la familia de locos, pero yo no sería parte de eso.

— ¡Esperen un minuto!—intervine yo con todo el buen ambiente de camaradería; mientras me quitaba a Lira de encima y todos me miraban curiosos; y yo como si estuvieran locos— Ok, guardare el secreto y tendré la alianza con Nagihiko, pero no me pienso mudar aquí. Por si no se dieron cuenta, antes de hoy mi vida no tenía nada que ver con esto, tengo un lindo piso en el centro no muy alejado de la escuela de artes donde pienso asistir, y no dejare todo esto solo porque la locura de la magia aterrizara a mi vida—luego de que yo terminara de hablar se miraron entre ellos, pensando en que hacer.

—Bueno, supongo que es razonable, ahora que tienes la alianza no creo que nos traiciones y no es justo quitarte tu vida—nuevamente haciendo de jefa hablo Tomoyo, donde suspire tranquila; al menos eso me dejarían en paz.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kusu Kusu? —intervino Rhythm de repente, el realmente no se había metido mucho con el tema; quizás porque aunque fuera chara de Nagihiko, lo de la magia no tenía nada que ver con él.

— Oh es cierto, le dije que necesitaba privacidad cuando fui al parque y la deje en el bolso, probablemente se quedo dormida—dije rebuscando en mi bolso y luego de revolver entre mis cosas, vi el huevo de mi chara.

— ¿El bolso de una chica basto para silenciar todo el ruido del oni y los gritos? Vaya, ya sé donde esconderme si hay un bombardeo—bromeo Kotaro al ver a mi huevo, todas las chicas en la sala-incluyendo a Temari-le miramos mal, pero decidí no fijarme mas en eso.

—Kusu Kusu despierta—le dije mientras sacudía el huevo, no quería despertarla así, pero si con todo el alboroto que paso antes no se despertó, ¿Cómo lo haría sino? El huevo empezó a abrirse, mostrando a una somnolienta Kusu Kusu.

— ¿eh? —Dijo rascando su ojito en un puño, para cuando salió del huevo y miro a todo el mundo, se quedo totalmente estupefacta— ¡¿Ehhhhh?!

— Ajj grita igual que la dueña, es obvio que es tu chara—se quejo nuevamente Kotaro, tapándose los oídos; era obvio que mitad perro; al menos ya sé como molestarlo si se me antoja.

Luego de eso, le contamos todo lo sucedido, con respecto a la magia, los charas y lo de la alianza. Obviamente tardo bastante rato; supongo que hubiera sido mejor despertarla una vez que llegue aquí. Ella sin embargo, se dirigió a los Rhythm y a Temari, viéndolos.

— Y… ¿yo podría transformarme como ellos?—pregunto dudosa. La verdad me sorprendió, ¿Tanto y le interesaba ser como una adolescente? Ella se acerco a Nagihiko, que fue el que hizo el hechizo.

— Claro, cuando salgas volverás a ser un chara, pero volverás a esa forma cuando estés aquí—le informo con una sonrisa mientras ella le ganaba con una aun mas grande, celebrando con brinquitos y risas su transformación. Cuando se calmo, se quedo quieta frente a Nagihiko, a una distancia segura, el se concentro—_Watashi no yōna tīn'eijā ni naru bīmu sakkaku_—pronuncio nuevamente en un antiguo idioma, mientras el cuerpo de mi chara se iluminaba y poco a poco comenzaba a crecer, para cuando la luz se fue, ella tenía no solo mi tamaño, sino toda su vestimenta y la figura de una adolescente.

— ¡Que genial! ¡Gracias Nagihiko!—le agradecía mi chara mientras le abrazaba por el cuello; la verdad al verla me quede sorprendida, y ahí note el parecido que había entre nosotras dos; al ver a Kusu Kusu era como ver a una especie de hermana; el Fujisaki le sonrió nada más. Cuando se separo fue directa a los charas de él— ¡No saben lo alegre que estoy de verlos! —dijo entre sus características risas, los otros dos le correspondieron el abrazo, obviamente alegres por ver a su amiga.

Ninguno de nosotros intervenimos en la escena, era obvio que a diferencia de mi, ella no les culpaba por alejarse y por en cambio estaba alegre de verlos. Quizás si yo fuera más efusiva, menos indiferente y no hubiera sucedido lo que paso, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando lo vi. Luego de que todo se calmo, me fui hacia la "jefa"

—Ya que todo está calmado y soy de los suyos, ¿me podrías decir que eres y de este lugar? —dije haciendo una seña con todo a mi alrededor; se me hizo un poco raro decir que era de los suyos, pero ella entendía a lo que me refería.

—Claro, supongo que ahora que esta involucrada mereces saberlo—decía sentándose en la mesa y yo la acompañe, todos hicieron lo mismo aunque no tuviera que ver con ellos; no sé si para interferir o simplemente no tenían otra cosa que hacer—Iniciare por lo primero, los souls son llamados así porque físicamente no lo aparentan, porque su naturaleza está encerrada bajo esa forma—yo le mire un poco dudosa, decidió explicarse mejor—no sé si has oído la teoría, de que cada persona tiene una verdadera naturaleza, a veces se compara con colores, pero en algunos casos, su naturaleza no es la misma que la de su forma física. Cada criatura tiene un alma, normalmente los humanos tienen una humana, las criaturas una de animal y así; pero con los Souls no pasa lo mismo; puede que se vea humano y en cuerpo lo sea, pero su alma sea por ejemplo, el de un leopardo, o un dragón o hasta un demonio. Hasta ahora nadie a adivinado porque sucede, solo se sabe que no importa el linaje, tu especie o tus poderes; eres un soul si el destino así te lo dicta. Nunca se sabe cuando se revela su naturaleza, normalmente es por acciones, porque alguien noto lo que eran-normalmente solo los de otras especies tienen capacidad de sentir eso-o de repente, no sabes cuál es el caso de cual; sencillamente es así.

Termino la primera explicación de muchas que venían, lo cual me dejo sorprendida. Debía ser algo terrorífico ser uno de ellos, es decir, ¿Qué pasa si eres humana y no tienes que ver con la magia? No sabrás ni que hacer y tampoco entenderás porque eres así; lo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿ella sabía de la magia antes de eso?

— En mi caso, soy una Mamuro Ten no. Veras, hay 3 clases de reinos, el Caelestias, el Tochi y el Daemonia. Caelestias es el reino de la magia blanca, habitada por magos, hadas, ángeles y otras especies. El Daemonia es su opuesto, ya que es el reino de la magia negra, donde están demonios, vampiros, brujos y demás. El más distinto de ellos es el Tochi, que es el reino donde estamos ahora, lo que lo distingue es que en sí, carece de magia, en realidad se enfoca mas en el ki, la energía que habita en cada alma de los habitantes de aquí. Los mamuro somos los guardianes de nuestros reinos, evitamos que estén criaturas de nuestro respectivo reino purificándolos, tenemos la libertad de decidir eso; cada mamuro es una sub-especie donde determina su reino, los del reino Caelestias son los mamuro Ten no, los mamuro jigoku son los del reino Daemonia, y los Mamuro tochi son de la tierra. Cada purificación es diferente, los Ten no podemos eliminar su existencia o hacer que su naturaleza cambie, haciéndola propia del reino y normalmente a una inofensiva; los de Tochi solo pueden devolverlos a su reino natal, y los Daemonia o los queman en un mar de llamas o los vuelven sus esclavos mentalmente. Solo podemos purificar criaturas en nuestra dimensión, y solo si son de otro reino; en mi caso como nací humana, tengo la libertad de purificar en ambas. Somos capaces de saber donde están las "puertas" para poder ir a otros reinos, sin embargo como Mamuro podemos transportarnos libremente sin necesidad de ellas.

—Eso es increíble, debes ser muy poderosa—dije honestamente quedándome estupefacta, normalmente no suelo hacer eso pero realmente lo era, y tomando en cuenta eso supongo que valía la pena. Ante mis palabras, se sonrojo.

—No tanto, los mamuro solo pueden realizar magia ofensiva y defensiva, y tampoco es que sea una alta gama de hechizos de esa índole los que podemos aprender. O al menos si no eres potencial para sacerdote o sacerdotisa—dijo murmurando lo último.

— ¿Eh? ¿Potencial de qué? —pregunte, dudosa y curiosa; antes de irme de aquí quería saber claramente cómo eran las cosas.

—Bueno, en algunos casos muy especiales, los mamuro pueden manejar otro tipo de magia, o en el caso de los tochi, tienen ciertas capacidades psíquicas. En los reinos Daemonia y Caelestias los mamuros con tales capacidades son los regidores de sus reinos, cada cierto tiempo el regidor sueña con el próximo, y lo entrena para saber lo que tienen que hacer como gobernantes, para luego dárselos libremente. Aquí es algo diferente, los especiales mamuros de aquí terminan con capacidades psíquicas, leer mente, el poder del convencimiento, todo eso.

— Un segundo, ¿ósea que todos los líderes mundiales son….—no termine la frase, incapaz de imaginármelo. ¿Eso quiere decir que cada presidente, monarca y demás tienen poderes?

—No exactamente—decía moviendo la cabeza, como tratando de decidirse—como es de suponer, son normalmente humanos, pero los mejores líderes mundiales, si son mamuros—al decir esas palabras me quede estupefacta, todos los monarcas con éxito, los presidentes adorados, ¡por dios, los libertadores de cada país! Todos ellos debieron tener poderes, quien lo creería—Con respecto a este lugar…es u poco más simple, la familia Fujisaki creó este lugar hace siglo; cuando ellos llegaron como magos y decidieron quedarse en la tierra a hacer su lugar en este mundo. Y acerca de estar en otro plano astral—se lo pensó un poco, viendo de qué forma explicarme haciéndolo sencillo, cosa que por lo visto no era— piensa en los reinos como apartamentos, uno sobre otro; cuando se refieren en otro plano astral, se refieren a una sub-dimensión de la misma; volviendo a la explicación de los apartamentos, piensa en estas sub-dimensiones como estanterías, en la parte más alta esta esa dimensión, que es alcanzable para algunos, que es nuestro caso por poseer magia. Solo personas normales pueden entrar con ayuda de otros; como fue tu caso—suspiro, obviamente fatigada por toda la charada que dio. Ahora que todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas, me pare.

—Hora de irnos Kusu Kusu—le indique mirándola a ella; ya pasamos suficiente tiempo aquí y la verdad deseaba comprar algunos víveres para el apartamento, acomodar algunas de mis cosas y dormir, el día de hoy fue demasiado cansado.

— Joo, ¿tan pronto? —se quejo haciéndome un puchero y la mirada de cachorrito para convencerme. Sé que había extrañado a sus amigos, pero yo tenía mucho que hacer y no quería que se terminara perdieron en Tokio.

— Sí, tengo mucho que hacer y ya ha sido mucho por hoy—decía suspirando cansada, mientras me acercaba hacia la entrada para de una vez largarme de aquí.

—Siempre que lo necesites estamos aquí, cualquier cosa dinos y te echamos una mano—me decía una sonriente Tomoyo que se despedía con una pequeña reverencia, sin duda era una chica bastante educada.

— ¿Estas de broma? Yo no vine para ¡eeh! —había empezado a quejarse Kotaro, pero no termino la frase porque Lira le dio un codazo en el estomago con la suficiente fuerza como para callarlo, y de paso echarse hacia atrás. Empezó a mascullar algo de "lo que tengo que hacer por mi entrenamiento" pero no le hice demasiado caso.

—Nos vemos Rima-chan—me despidió sonriéndome Nagihiko, con su típica calma suya; haciendo como si no paso nada. Eso me hizo recordar que el realmente no respondió las preguntas que le hice, y aunque tuvo sus razones; aun no le perdono que no se digno a despedirnos y como fue la última vez que nos vimos, y no lo haría hasta obtener una disculpa sincera. No dije nada, simplemente me fui con Kusu Kusu, caminamos en silencio hasta que salimos del parque. Suspire tranquila, pensando en que por fin había llegado la calma, pero al ver la carta que tenía en mi mano-la había puesto antes en la mesa y en todo el trayecto no la puse en mi bolso-me di cuenta que mi nueva vida en la locura que era la magia apenas empezaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

¡Y listo con este cap! Estaba tan entusiasmada que no me detuve hasta terminar, demonios; me tengo que despedir de mis pobres amigos a los que deje abandonados justo cuando por fin regreso.

En fin, eso era todo, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
